pokemon fanfic
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Two sexy Pokémon tales in one. 1. Piplup, Oshawott, and Meloetta. 2, Gardevoir, Kirlia, and my OC, Carlos the gym leader.


Carlos was a respected gym leader in the Unova region. Everyone respected him because he didn't have a preferred Pokémon type, so that meant that trainers didn't need a real strategy, but there was still challenge. Whenever, a trainer managed won against Carlos, the gym leader rewarded them with the Mystery Badge! Carlos always had full 6-on-6 Pokémon battles. His team consisted of: Oshawott, Piplup, Meloetta, Pichu, Teddiursa, and Swoobat. The thing was, when Taylor and his Pokémon got home, Piplup and Oshawott would always begin fighting. About what? Meloetta. Piplup and Oshawott were insanely in love with Meloetta. That was always annoying to the gym leader.

Carlos was off using his treadmill and his Pokémon were doing their own thing. Oshawott was in his room. He was still thinking about Meloetta. Her musical note hair, her small, perfect body. Her beautiful voice. Thinking about all that made Oshawott's blue 8-inch dick pop out. The otter Pokémon started to masturbate at the thought of Meloetta.

Just then, Meloetta was just passing by when she heard Oshawott's thoughts. She then turned herself invisible (you'd remember if you saw the anime) and she reached into her lacy green and black striped panties and started masturbate while roughly massaging her DD-Cup breasts. Meloetta started to have thoughts of her and Oshawott have sex and she couldn't take it anymore. She went in Oshawott's room and revealed herself. She moved her panties aside and spread her pussy and she showed Oshawott her best ''come hither'' look.

Oshawott took his hard schlong and put it in Meloetta's wet pussy. They started out slow and then they went faster than you could say ''Quick Attack''! "Osha Oshawott!"! Oshawott screamed as he came into Meloetta's dripping cunt. They shared a kiss and then were shocked to see that someone saw the entire thing: Piplup!

Oshawott and Meloetta tried to explain, but then Meloetta and an idea: a threesome! "Meloetta!" Meloetta yelled in joy. Oshawott and Piplup reluctantly agreed. Piplup took out his light blue 8 ½ inch cock and started to put it in Meloetta's wet cunt while Meloetta started to lick Oshawott's blue cock. Oshawott and Piplup were thrilled that Meloetta was fucking them. "Oshawott!" "Piplup!" the blue Pokémon shouted as they came in Meloetta's holes. Later, Teddiursa and Pichu found out and joined them. Oshawott, Piplup, Teddiursa, and Pichu all came on Meloetta's small face with their sticky cum. After she ate all the cum, the 5 Pokémon fell asleep together in Oshawott's bed. Meloetta's kid of a slut.

We then transition to Gardevoir and Kirlia's room. Gardevoir and Kirlia had both heard what had happened in the room and they had finished masturbating to it. Gardevoir had put her lacy green bra and panties back on while Kirlia did the same with her magenta bra and panties with black lace back on. They then decided to find someone to fill their needs since they were in heat.

Carlos had finished his workout and had come out of the shower. Gardevoir and Kirlia were waiting on his king-size bed with only their bra and panties on. Carlos translated what they said: They wanted to fuck him! He knew that they were in heat, so he obliged.

Gardevoir and Kirlia decided to put on a lesbian show for him and so they kept their bras and panties on and started to kiss. Carlos took his towel off and started to masturbate his 9-inch penis. Gardevoir and Kirlia stopped kissing and Gardevoir pushed Kirlia on the bed and started to chew on her CC-cup breasts. Kirlia tried to tell Gardevoir that it hurt but she didn't listen. Gardevoir started to chew on Kirlia's Panties covered pussy which make Kirlia completely soak her panties. Gardevoir began to herself by reaching into her own green lacy panties which were also soaked. The two girls then squirted.

Carlos then joined in. Kirlia wanted Carlos to fuck her gently but Gardevoir found a strap on filled with fake cum and started to fuck her roughly. Kirlia gave Carlos a soft blowjob with tears in her eyes from the rough fucking. Gardevoir suddenly stopped and then fucked Kirlia's asshole through her panties, which make Kirlia cry even more. Carlos and Gardevoir began to fuck her holes with Carlos in her pussy and Gardevoir in her asshole. Kirlia started to yell in pain and ecstasy which made Carlos confused. Kirlia revealed that whenever Gardevoir and her fucked Gardevoir was always the dominant one and Kirlia grew to like it. Carlos, Gardevoir and Kirlia then came with Carlos coming on Kirlia's breasts and Gardevoir spreading her fake semen on Kirlia's face. Kirlia then sucked on Gardevoir's F cup boobs which made her lactate and fill Kirlia's mouth with her delicious breast milk. Carlos, Kirlia and Gardevoir soon fell asleep with Kirlia and Gardevoir smiling.


End file.
